Destinos Entrelazados
by la jauria
Summary: En medio dela busqueda de los Horcruxes, Harry y Ginny aprenderán aluchar por su amor. Hg, RHr
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

"Sentado frente al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry Potter pensaba en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido ese día, sabiendo que ese talvez seria su ultimo día en Hogwarts, el colegio que tanto amó y que había sido su verdadero hogar, sabia que eran ya las dos de la madrugada y que su cuerpo le pedía descanso a gritos, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido en las últimas horas, y en las que estaba a punto de vivir cuando comience su búsqueda de Horcruxes, para poder destruir a Voldemort antes de que este lo destruya a él y a los que amaba.  
Le parecía mentira de que hacia solo pocas horas habían enterrado a Dumbledore, que Ron y Hermione habían decidido ir con él en su búsqueda de horcruxes a pesar de los peligros a los que se expondrían por seguirlo, pero sobretodo le parecía una pesadilla, un mal sueño haber tenido que terminar con Ginny, con la chica que tanto amaba y que lo había hecho tan feliz, pero no podía arriesgarla, no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriera, tenia que mantenerla a salvo, aunque Ron y Hermione pensaran lo contrario...

Mientras Harry se perdía en sus pensamientos también había otra persona despierta.

Una pelirroja miraba por la ventana del cuarto de las chicas de quinto año, lagrimas

secas surcaban su rostro, pero se había prometido llorar sólo esa vez, después de eso yo

no lo haría; las palabras de Harry aún retumbaban en su cabeza y el dolor aún no se iba,

él la había dejado para protegerla, una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro - nadie puede

protegerme de ser una Weasley- pensó- ni siquiera Harry-. Desde que habían

abandonado el funeral de Dumbledore una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, ella

tenia que hacer algo para ayudar, no podia sólo quedarse en casa y ver como toda su

familia y el hombre que queria arriesgaban su vida, las cosas se complicaban un poco

porque aún era menor de edad pero eso no la detendría - no hay imposibles si tienes el

suficiente coraje- sus hermanos le habian enseñado eso y ella nunca tiraba en saco roto

los buenos consejos. 

Ginny limpio su rostro con las manos, definitivamente ella tenia el suficiente coraje.

Y como el coraje que mostraba, sabia que si lo enfrentaba, era ahora, no iva a permitir como hace un rato, que el tomara una decision que les correspondia a ambos. Ya suficiente con ver a Bill asi, maltratado,. tampoco deseaba que Harry diera su vida sin estar ella con el.

Ginny habia crecido, y se le notaba a distancia, habia madurado, y si sus padres se oponían a lo que estaba decidida, no se los permitiría, ella ya había planeado que hacer, y si las cosas salían como las estaba planeando, no tenían porque acabar mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny suspiró, estaba decidida.  
Lentamente el sol salia, Harry seguia en la misma posición, el fuego estaba totalmente consumido. Oyo unos pasos en las escaleras de las chicas, al momento de dirigir su mirada vio el rostro de Hermione preocupada, él realmente esperaba que fuera otra persona.  
- nos has dormido?- preguntó preocupada.  
Harry se limitó a contestar con un gruñido.  
- Buenos Días- Una voz de hombre los saludo. Hermione esperaba otro gruñido departe de Harry, pero esta vez no contestó nada.  
- Buenos Días Ron- contesto Hermione. Ron se sentó al lado de Harry y estiro sus piernas - mis padres nos estaran esperando en el gran salón.  
- Espero que ya tengan hecho su baúl- fue la rapida respuesta de Hermione, la mirada se dirigio a Harry. - iré a hacerlo- fue la escueta respuesta de él. Harry se paro y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducian a su habitación iba cabizbajo, depronto sólo vio una mancha roja y cayó al suelo, Ginny había tropezado con él. Harry se levanto apresuradamente y ayudo a Ginny a hacer lo mismo, unas risitas ahogadas se escuchaban seguramente provenientes de Ron y Hermione.  
Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron y ambos salieron de la sala común.  
- Buen Día Harry- Ginny le sonreia, Harry sintió que su corazón se paraba.  
- Buen día- intentó sonreir y sólo salio una mueca.  
La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, Harry sólo quería abrazar a Ginny y decirle que la queria, pero no podia, si algo le pasara él se volvería loco, no sabía si podría lidiar con semejante dolor. De nuevo sintió la misma sensación que en el funeral de Dumbeldore, si se quedaba más tiempo junto a ella la tomaría entre sus brazos y sabia que ya no la dejaría ir. Harry hizo acopio de voluntad y empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Hermione y Ron iban caminando hacia el lago, ambos sabian cuando estaban sufriendo Harry y Ginny con esa situación y querían hacer algo por arreglar las cosas entre ambos.  
Ron sabía que Harry quería proteger a su pequeña hermana y por eso respetaba a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que Harry cometía un error pues todos estaban metidos ya en la batalla, todos eran ya posibles blancos de la maldad de Voldemort, y creia firmemente en lo que Dumbledore decia, que solo el amor podría ayudarlos a sobrevivir.  
La voz de Hermione rompió el silencio entre los dos  
-Ron me duele mucho ver como los dos estan sufriendo  
-si, lo se-contestó Ron- y creo que esta en nuestras manos ayudarlos  
-pero como podemos hacerlo, ya hemos hablado con Harry y no nos escuchó, el cree que esto es lo mejor.  
-si, ese complejo de Heroe aveces lo ciega, pero algo se nos ocurrirá para poder ayudarlos, amor, algo se nos ocurrira...

A lo lejos, Ginny vio a su hermano y a su mejor amiga abrazados, besandose, si tan solo pudiera estar asi con harry otra vez, pensó, no, no puedo dejarlo solo, no la haré, se que me necesita y me ama y yo tambien a él

Decidida a hacer algo al respecto Ginny se alejo del lago. Con todo lo que habia pasado no habia terminado de empacar sus cosas esa misma tarde partirian.  
Harry estaba en su cuarto terminando de guardar sus pertenecia, entre ellas el falso amuleto por el que Dumbledore y él habian arriesgado sus vidas, RBA, _¿quien era RBA?_ por unos instantes en su mente no estaba presente Ginny.  
De nuevo confirmaba, o se trataba de converser a si mismo, de que alejarse de Ginny era lo mejor, finalmente el no estaria solo. Ron y Hermione lo acompañaria aunque no fuera lo mismo, el agradecia profundamente la lealtad que le demostraban en estos momentos tan dificiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

He Ginny!!- la voz de Dean saco a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

- Que pasa Dean?-

- Sólo queria saber como estabas, te ves algo triste y ya sabes que no me gusta verte asi- Ginny le sonrió, Dean siempre se preocupaba por ella.

- Estoy bien Dean, no te preocupes por mi-

Dean se puso serio - Ginny sabes algo de la Orden del Fenix?-

La pelirroja casi se cae de espaldas cuando oyó mencionar a la Orden, como era que Dean lo sabia, quien se lo habia dicho.

- Por tu cara de sorpresa me imagino que si- fue el comentario de Dean-, Ginny dejo atrás su gesto de incredulidad- Cómo sabes tú de ella?

- Dean suspiro - Mi padre perteneció a ella-

Ahora si Ginny no entendia nada, por lo que sabia los padres de Dean eran Muggles, Dean sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de Ginny

- Mi padre era mago... lo supe ayer... hace 15 años lo asesinaron los mortifagos- El rostro de Dean se ensombrecio. Ginny se acerco más a él - Quién te lo dijo?- le preguntó

- Alastor Moody. él conocía a mi papá. Ayer reconoció a mi mamá y... supimos la verdad, ella tampoca sabia que él era un mago. Y ahora no dejo de pensar que si no fuera por ellos podría haber conocido a mi padre- Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Dean, Ginny puso sus manos sobre las de él en señal de apoyo.

Dean miro fijamente a Ginny - quiero pelear... quiero entrar a la Orden del Fenix-

- Dean... yo no sé como... Dumbledore era el jefe de la Orden y ahora...-

- Que significa ésto??- Ginny volteo y vio a quien menos se esperaba, Fred y George avanzaban hacia ellos.

- Que pasa aqui?- pregunto Fred sin dejar de mirar a Dean.

Dean que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a las escenas de celos de los hermanos de Ginny prefirió no decirles nada y se dirigió a Ginny

- Gracias por escucharme, me tengo que ir mi madre me esta esperando-

- Nos vemos Dean-

Dean hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidio de Ginny.  
Cuando Ginny volto a ver sus hermanos estaban muertos de la risa

-le hemos dado un buen susto, no?- dijo Fred

- viste su cara- terminó George.

Ginny los miro enojada - me contaba algo importante-

Fred y George dejaron de reir.

- no te enojes, sólo defendemos los intereses de...-

- Ya basta- lo corto Ginny -a que han venido?-

- Por ustedes, vamos a la sala común-

Los tres se encaminaron a la Torre Gryffindor.

- Has visto a los tortolitos- preguntó George

- La ultima vez que los vimos estaban pegados en el lago- terminó Fred

- No quisimos interrumpir o podriamos ser hechizados-

- No creo que Ron les haga eso- repuso Ginny.

- No hablaba de Ron, sino de Hermione- soltó una carcajada Fred.

Los tres se dirigieron a la Sala Común, cuando atravezaron el agujero de detrás del cuadro

de la Dama Gorda, se encontraron con Harry, él estaba en uno de los sillones mirando a la nada con su baúl preparado a su lado. Ginny se quedó mirándolo, y de repente se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos habían desaparecido...

Ginny se acerco a Harry, realmente no sabía que decirle, pero tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado. Cuando llegó junto a él se sentó en un sillón frente a Harry y simplemente lo miró.

Harry levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny. Se observaron durante un tiempo sin hablarse con palabras, solo con la mirada. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Les resultaba tan fácil entenderse de esa forma, Harry no podía creer que todo aquello se terminara, pero una mirada de Ginny hizo que se alarmara, él sabía lo que quería hacer ella y tenía que impedirlo.

-Ginny, por favor, no lo hagas... -le suplicó Harry.

-No te dejaré solo y lo sabés -le contestó ella.

-Ginny te lo suplico, tienes que prometerme que te quedarás en tu casa a salvo y luego vlverás al colegio, hazlo por mi...

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, nunca estaré a salvo y tu tampoco, yo quiero estar a tu lado.  
Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de Harry, Ginny era tan fuerte, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y no permitiría exponerla a tantos peligros. El la amaba demasiado y no quería que se arriesgue por él.

Ginny fue acercandose más y más a Harry, queria romper esa estupida barrera que él había colocado entre ellos, sabía muy bien que Harry la quería y que deseaba besarla tanto como ella a el, estaba ya muy cerca, tan cerca que podia sentir su respiración en su rostro  
-Ginny-dijo Harry- sabes que esto no puede ser, no ahora ni en este tiempo, si él te lastimara, yo no lo soportaría  
-shh, no digas nada Harry, cuando vas a entender que yo no soy una bebe a la que debes de proteger, yo quiero estar a tu lado, pelear a tu lado, porque tambien deseo tener un futuro feliz para nosotros, para nuestras familia, un futuro sin miedos, pero ´más que nada, quiero estar a tu lado en las buenas y las malas, ¿as tan dificil de comprenderlo?  
Harry sabia que no podia resistirse más y cuando iba a besarla...  
Ginny-Exclamó Dean-, al tiempo que Harry se apartó de Ginny, perdón, no fue mi intención interrupirlos.  
Harry esta molesto, estaban tan cerca y justo él tenia que ser el que los interrumpia  
-Que es lo que quieres- le increpó a Dean de mala manera  
-yo solo quería hablar con Ginny  
Harry sentía que la sangre le hervia de rabia y sin pensarlo, llevado por unos celos estupido le increpó a Dean...


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Sabes qué...  
- Harry por favor- dijo Ginny alzando la voz para que Harry no le dijera nada malo a Dean. Amaba a Harry, pero Dean era su amigo y la necesitaba.  
- Bien Ginny... si es así como quieres arreglar las cosas yo creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- expresó Harry muy molesto, subiendo las escaleras que llevaba al cuarto de los chicos.  
- Harry- gimoteó Ginny.  
- Ginny, lo siento- se disculpó Dean- yo no quise traerte más problemas.  
- No Dean, no me traes problemas. La cosas con Harry no están bien... y... bueno, olvídalo. ¿Querías decirme algo?.  
- Bueno sí- dijo lentamente Dean, sorprendido del rápido cambio de tema- esteeee... ya sé que tengo que hacer para entrar a la Orden.  
- ¿Sí?- se sorprendió Ginny.  
- Sí, pero tienes que acompañarme... tenemos que huir.  
- ¡¿Qué?!

- Debemos escapar Ginny !!!  
- ¿Te has vuelto loco Dean? -le pregunto Ginny extrañada- No podemos huir, es decir, no puedo huir, ¿de qué serviría?  
- No, Ginny, no estoy loco, es lo que siento... -dijo Dean apenado.  
- Disculpame Dean, pero no puedo irme contigo, yo tengo que estar... tengo que quedarme con...  
- Si lo se, ¿con Harry verdad? -la interrumpió Dean.  
- Perdoname Dean, pero yo necesito estar a su lado -dijo Ginny sin mirar a Dean. Se sentía muy triste por él, pero ella tenía que quedarse para estar con su verdadero amor, sabía que su misión era acompañarlo hasta el final, incluso si el final era la muerte. Ella lo había decidido y así lo haría... si era necesario iría hasta el fin del mundo por ayudar a Harry.  
- No te preocupes Ginny, te entiendo -contestó Dean, saludó a Ginny y enseguida, se fue de la Sala Común.  
Ginny se quedó sola, tenía demasiado en que pensar, debía que convencer a Harry a como de lugar.

Harry subió a su habitación bastante molesto, estaba a punto de besar a Ginny y al idiota de Dean se le ocurre interrumpir, pateo su baúl - Maldición- dijo en voz alta - No debes hacer eso- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ginny estaba recargada en la entrada - se te hinchara- Harry la miro molesto - no tenias que hablar con Dean-  
Ginny le dirigio una mirada fulminante - Ya hablé con él- fue su respuesta -ahora me toca hablar contigo-  
- Yo no quiero hablar- repuso Harry.  
- Pues bien, entonces hablare yo- Ginny se acerco a Harry - quiero ir contigo, quiero ayudarte...-  
- Pero no puedes- Harry la cortó - Que no entiendes, te hará daño, me hará daño a mi... él te mataría... si tu mueres aunque lo derrote él habrá ganado-  
Ginny dio un suspiro - Te comprendo... Harry, pero no me puedes proteger y en el fondo tú lo sabes y Voldemort también-  
Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y se acercó a ella hablandole casi en un susurro - Quiero que estes a salvo- le dijo acercandose a sus labios.  
Ginny iba a replicar algo, pero los labios de Harry se lo impidieron, la estaba besando, al principio era un beso suave, pero después se torno más urgente, era como si quisieran transmitir todo lo que sentian en ese beso, Harry la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él, Ginny se abrazó a su cuello.  
El mundo había dejado de existir y sólo estaban ellos dos, sin Mortifagos, sin Voldemort, sin nada que les impidiera estar juntos.  
Harry se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y por las sensaciones que Ginny despertaba en él, cuando la besaba se sentía vivo, sentía que era capaz de todo, era tan dificil alejarla, no queria hacerlo, queria estar con ella... siempre.  
Ginny acariciaba el cuello de Harry, nunca se habia sentido asi, sólo era Harry el que lograba despertar esos sentimientos en ella.  
Harry habia conducido a Ginny hasta su cama, se dejaron caer sin parar de besarse. Ginny acariciaba la espalda de Harry y el se perdia en la cintura de ella, su piel era tan suave y calida; depronto su cicatriz le empezó a doler, harry se separao inmediatamente de Ginny y pensó en lo peor - y si él lo había visto todo...-


End file.
